It's hopeless,isn't it?
by 14ari-chan
Summary: Xion Hamasaki is a young actress who wants to maintain her job while getting a guy.Roxas Akiyama is a...wild type of guy who could change that.What will happen when they meet?AU Rokushion,Sokai,Namiku,Ventus X OC,OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Ariana:So...THIS IS A NEW STORY!  
Xion:Yeah...  
Ariana:What's wrong?  
Xion:Roxas is hyper again...  
Ariana:Everyone,run!Roxas,do the disclaimer!  
Roxas:SWEEEEET!Ariana,or 14ari-chan,doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!Except her OC's!YAHOOOO!  
Axel:Run,everyone,run!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch.1 The meeting**_

I'm Xion Hamasaki,age 15,born September ...I know,you might not care about this-  
"XION,IT'S TIME TO GO!"

_**"Okay,mom!"  
That was my mom,Aqua was an actress too,but gave it up because of dad,Terra Hamasaki.  
"Xi-chan,come on!"  
"We want to meet your co-stars!I hope they're hot."**_

_**Those were my sisters Kairi and Naminé.Since my mom loved the water,she named us by water based 're triplets...somehow.  
Naminé is an can draw you with her eyes .She is quiet,so I've NEVER heard her scream like has long,platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.  
Kairi is the opposite of Naminé.She's hyper and loud...oh yeah,and she likes dances awesome.I remember the teacher giving her a HARD routine and she just did it like if it was as easy as KINDERGARDEN!She has mahogany red hair and violet-blue eyes.  
I,Xion,am an actress.I'm in the middle between Naminé and Kairi...yes I'M normal.I've been acting since second grade,so it's not a problem.I have raven black hair and turquoise eyes.**_

_**I sat down in my limo and began to look around.I was used to traveling,but I would miss Destiny Islands.I'm going to Twilight Town to act."Twilight Town"?Who named it?Some crazed Twilight fangirl or something?Twilight isn't  
literature!...oops,got sidetracked again.**_

_**"Well,this is Twilight Town!"  
"Kairi,why are you happy?It's not because of my co-stars,right?"  
"I think it is Xi-chan."**_

_**I went to the set and left my sisters to unpack their stuff always come with 're INSEPERABLE.**_

_**"Hello,,the director is looking for you."  
Ah,yes,Marluxia was the director on one of the movies I starred in,"Stardrops and Teardrops".It was about a little girl who lost her way and finally found a family...now he's filming "A Rose Between the Thorns".**_

_**"Ah,Xion,darling!How's it been since last time?"  
"Very well,Mr. Himura.I trust my co-stars are here?"  
"They're waiting for you on set."  
"!"**_

_**I rushed to the were 7 people,4 boys and 3 co-stars.**_

_**"Hello,nice to meet you!I'm Tsukino."**_

_**Reiko was tan like my sister Kairi,had dark hazel hair and brown was about my same also told me she was born on Feb 1.**_

_**"No one cares,Reiko!"  
"Shut up,Keichi!"  
"Ah,guess I'm next.I'm Sakura Ichinose,16,and this is Keichi Ichinose,15.  
"I'm Riku Minami, October 30."**_

_**Sakura had long,hazel hair and hazel was as white as Naminé!She was born December ,her brother had dark hazel hair and light green was born on October 6,and is tan as was the has silver hair and cyan eyes.**_

_**"HI!I'm Sora Miuda!I was born January 16,and I'm 15!"  
"Who gave Sora caffeine?"  
"Roxas,you know that he's naturally hyper."  
"Yeah,Ven,but he's not THAT hyper."  
"Anyways,I'm Ventus Akiyama,this is my twin brother,Roxas Akiyama."  
Sora was a chocolate,spikey haired boy with blue eyes and tan and Ventus had dirty blond hair,blue eyes and tan ,what is with tan skin here?...oops,I got sidetracked.**_

_**"Nice to meet you all,I'm Xion Hamasaki."**_

"What is it Roxas?"  
"You're...weird."  
"Weird?"  
"Yeah,and also a baka!"  
"One,how can you call me an idiot when you have recently met me,and two,what's the problem with you?"  
"I call them as I see them."  
"Guys,stop fighting!You're becoming like Reiko and Keichi!"  
"HEY!"  
Kairi and Naminé just got to the studio...what will they think about the fight...  
"Well,Xion,are you getting along with your co-stars?"  
"Yeah...anyways,they are Reiko Tsukino,Keichi Ichinose,Sakura Ichinose,Riku Minami,Sora Miuda,and the twins,Ventus and Roxas Akiyama."  
"H-hi!I'm Sora."  
"I'm K-Kairi."  
"~Someone's got a crush!~"  
"Stop it Reiko!"  
"Fine."  
"I'm Naminé."  
"Well,hello there.I'm Minam-"  
"Smooth Riku,REAL smooth."  
"Like you when you met Reiko almost now?"  
"STOP IT!"  
"Yeah,Riku,only I can annoy him!"  
"Exactly!HEY!"  
"Well,you are chubby..."  
"I'm losing weight!"  
"More like loading it!"  
Well,looks like my sisters have fallen in love...eh?

Ariana:Guess who I am!  
Natalia:I'm Sakura,and I'm Reiko's friend,or in this case Ariana.  
Ariana:They were supposed to guess...  
Roxas:You made me insult Xion?  
Xion:It's just acting,Roxy.  
Sora:Roxy?LOL!  
Roxas:Better than Sor-Sor!  
Sora:Kairi,I thought I told you to never say that in public!  
Kairi:Sorry!  
Diego:I'm losing weight!And why am I Keichi?  
Ariana:Because it sounds like Kimchi!  
Diego:Go to hell!  
Ariana:After you,then.  
Naminé and Riku:Please review to see if Keichi/Diego stays alive from Reiko/Ariana's attacks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ariana:Diego,what are you doing?  
Diego:I'm in ,it's been a long time since you posted!  
Ariana:I've been busy!Besides,I'm the teacher's assistant!  
Diego:And..?  
Ariana:Because of your idiotecy,you can't even help a FLY!  
Diego:I am not dumb!  
Ariana:Oh,really?Spell !  
Diego:H-I-P-O-  
Ariana:WRONG!H-I-P-P-O-M-O-N-T-R-O-S-I-S-Q-U-I-P-P-E-D-A-L-E-O-P-H-O-B-I-A!  
Everone: 0_0  
Kairi:Yay,it's MY TURN!The author doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,Square Enix does,and all she owns are her OC' you for listening,this is Kairi,signing off.  
Everyone: 0_0"**_

_**Ch.2 The first scene...**_

_**Well,it seems that me and Roxas won't be getting along ,we had to film the first scene in some days,well actually since movies are jumbled up and then organized,it isn't actually the first scene...oops,got sidetracked.**_

_'When you walk away,you don't hear me say...'_

_**My cellphone's that's way obvious,no?Anyways,it's LOVES the game Kingdom Hearts and Utada Hikaru,so I gave her that ringtone.**_

_"Hey,Xi-chan,can you,Nami-chan,and Kai-chan come over for a minute?"  
"Sure,just give me a sec."  
"K!"  
__**Yep,Reiko she wasn't a Tsukino,I would've guess she was Sora's fraternal twin!Yet they're both hyper...Anyways,I went to choose my outfit.**_

_**I was wearing a white shirt (borrowed it from Nam)with a black leather vest,ripped jeans,and black and white vans.**_

_**Naminé was wearing a blue sleaveless shirt,a denim skirt,black slippers and a white messenger bag with paint splatters all over it.**_

_**Kairi was wearing a pink polo shirt,short pants,and her purple converse.**_

_**We arrived there and saw Reiko there waiting for 's like an oxymoron;uses plain clothes that make her look shy,but she's as hyper as wore a blue polo shirt with a denim vest,some jeans,black converse,and a necklace with a heart.**_

_"Hey guys!"  
"Hey 'd you call us?"  
"Can't a girl spend time with her friends?That hurts,Nami."  
"Okay,WAAAY too overdramatic there, that to Xion."  
"Kairi!That hurts."  
"Wah-wah."  
"Oh,and I called Sora and Riku to come!"  
"You guys looked like you knew each other for a long time."  
"Well, lived in Radiant Gardens."(A/N:I know they're from Destiny Islands,but it's just to make the story flow.)  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,we've been together since we were little!The inseparable trio!Anyways,you see this necklace?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well,Sora,Riku,and I made some necklaces one said that they were 'good luck charms'."  
__**Yeah,oh,and speaking of them,here come Sora and Riku now.I guess I didn't notice 's crown necklace and Riku's star anyways,Kairi and Naminé were blushing by these guys's wore a black sleeveless shirt,baggy jeans,and some wore a sleeveless blue shirt,baggy short pants,and converse.  
**__"Hey,Sora?"  
"Yeah,Naminé?"  
"Do you know what they say about boys with big feet?"  
"They have a big brain?"  
"Um...let's go with that."  
"I admire Sora's innocence!So don't steal it,don't hurt it,and Riku,DON'T corrupt it."  
"Me?"  
"Yes,you!Who else?"  
"Me!"  
"Oh,hey Axel."  
"Yo,what's up to the lil' triplets?My name is Axel Kouno,GOT IT MEMORIZED?  
"Not that catchphrase again..."  
"If it's so annoying,then COVER YOUR EARS,Reiko!"  
"I'll do it next time,commited it to memory?"  
"Harsh,,I'm an artist,so,if you know an artist,tell them to call me for help,k?"  
"Actually,,I,Naminé Hamasaki,am an artist."  
"Well,then,lovely lady,you should come over sometime,k?"  
"Okay..."  
__**Axel Kouno,Leo,August 's 19 and an artist like Naminé.He's also a charmer!He has fiery red hair,emerald green eyes,and two upside down tears tatoos.**_

_"Well,anyways,I should be ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't do anything to Sora while i'm gone."  
"WHY ME?"  
"Because when we were nine and you ten,you gave Sora poison ivy and told him it was a fruit."  
"Yeah,those were some good times..."  
"No they weren't!I ate poison ivy,Riku!"  
"So?"  
"Forget it."__**  
It was going to be eternal here...oh well,at least we're getting along great.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**__**Keichi:That wasn't fair!Hippopoto-whatever is a HARD word to spell,Reiko!  
Reiko:No,it's easy,Keichi.  
Keichi;That's because you have a BIG head!  
Reiko:Ikimasu ni naraku!  
Keichi:What?  
Sakura:It means "Go to Hell".  
Reiko:Well,anyways,there was some Akunami for one of the author's favorite writers,who likes Akunami,and her nickname is check out "My life is simple LOL jk,you haven't met Axel"! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sora:Some advice?Anyone?  
Reiko:Oh I have an idea!I read this from a fanfic-  
Sora:Which one?  
Reiko:Forget it,at least it's advice!Anyways,asking someone else is like learning how to fly!  
Keichi:Or sink like a rock.  
Reiko:Shut up,Keichi.  
Xion:Anyways,the authoress doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,because if she did,Sora would be smarter-  
Sora:HEY!  
Xion:And Xion wouldn't be a-WHO WROTE THIS CRAP?  
Zexion:Don't blame me because you guys are iliterates!  
Axel:CAN WE MOVE ON ALREADY?  
**__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**__**Ch.3Siblings,shootings,and a flirty Axel**_

_**Ever since that day,I felt lke that was my first scene in the week I've been here.I just woke up,feeling refreshed,and then I remember:  
"**__HOLY CRAP,I HAVE A SHOOTING TODAY!"  
"Xion,why did you just scream?I was dreaming about Sora!"  
"Really,Kairi,really?"  
"Nams,I think our sis has a crush!"  
"Whoa there girl,you've been hanging out WAAAAY too much with Reiko!"  
"Well,Xion,it was expected that she would dream about your Zexion?"  
"Oh,and Demyx?"  
"Yeah,and Hayner?"  
"Guys,I think you've made ENOUGH of a point."  
__**Why is Kairi so obsessed with boys?The world may never know...Anyways I threw on,not literally,a black hoodie (it's fall),some jeans,and some black heeled boots.I styled my hair,which was getting longer,into a ponytail with a black in all,it looked great.**_

_**As we went to the set,we found a girl that looked like Keichi and a younger their then,I approached them.**_

_"Ohayo gozaimasu,watashi wa Hamasaki Xion-chan."  
"What?"  
__**All of a sudden Sakura appeared.  
**__"I'm sorry,she doesn't speak japanese."  
" morning and hi!My name is Xion these are my sisters,Naminé and Kairi."  
"Hello,my name is Kumiko Ichinose,and I'm Keichi's older twin sister."  
"And I am Mai Tsukino,Reiko's younger sister."  
"Be careful,Xion,Kumiko and Mai could blow up the world at any time!"  
"Thanks for the love,big sis."  
"I take it they're hyper?"  
"MUCH more hyper than Reiko and Sora."  
"Damn,they are hyper.  
__**Suddenly there came the Radiant Gardens was in her costume,she was playing as Sora's little sister in this was also in his costume,and Riku was in his costume,he was playing the villain.  
"**__So,I see you've met THEM."  
"God,Riku,you don't have to talk to Kumiko and Mai like that."  
"Reiko's right,Riku."  
"Well,Sora,why do you side with her?Are you in love or something?"  
"Riku,you've 'GROWN UP' with us,and don't know that we are like brother and sister?"  
"Um..."  
"SIBLINGHOOD,SIBLINGHOOD,THE MOST IMPORTANT THING,WE-"  
"Not THAT song."  
"WE ARE FAMILY,I'VE GOT ALL MY-"  
"NOT THAT ONE EITHER!"  
"Well,then stop insinuating that we're lovers,cause that will NEVER happen."  
__**I guess almost everyone is he-No wait,EVERYONE IS brought his siblings,and he was apparently hanging out with Keichi,because Reiko made a disgusted face.  
**__"LOL,Reiko,why are you dressed like a-a..."  
"A retard like you?I actually like this dress,thank you very much."  
"Besides,that's nothing compared to YOUR costume,Keichi."  
"Score one for the Radiant Gardens Trio!"  
"YEAH!"  
"Well then,guys,these are my brothers,Lea and Isumu."  
"Ko-nni-chi-wa!I'm Isumu!"  
"Kawaii~!"  
"I'm nine years old,how old are you guys?"  
"Okay,Isumu,that's too much info,got it memorized?"  
"Technically,I found that catchphrase first,LEA."  
"So?We're twins."  
"Hey there Nami,when will you come to my house?We could draw together some flowers,trees,HEARTS,couples,whatever gets you this pretty little face decides."  
"Ho w about tomorrow?"  
"Perfect.I like the way you how you look is just so captivating."  
"Thanks."  
"Well then,see ya,got it memorized,baby doll?"  
"Yeah...I got it memorized...Axel."  
__**Naminé just stood there blushing while Axel winked at ,Roxas and Ventus were the last to trio came and just pushed him in to get dressed.I went to get dressed I know how Reiko-chan feels whenever Keichi-kun's around.**_

_**Reiko's PoV  
**__**We just pushed Roxas in,as simple as I was bored,I went out with Riku and Sora to Mickey Donald' were my best friends since I was four.  
**__*flashback*  
"Come on,mom,I want to go to park!"  
"I'm coming,Reiko!"  
"Ouch!Who are you?  
"I'm Reiko,and you?"(pronunced w to make it seem childish)  
"I am Sora!"  
"Sora,eh?"  
"Mom,look,I found someones!"  
"Hi,I'm Sora!"  
"And I am Reiko!"  
"I'm Riku!So,Reiko,Sora,you want to play?"  
"Yes!"  
*flashback ended*  
__**That was 11 years we met Hana,Tsuki,and Akiko,but we had to leave them still call them,though.**_

_"So,Reiko,what do you want to order?The moogle's waiting."  
"Oh,I'm sorry.I want some chicken selects,some fries,and a Sprite."  
"Okay,that will be 600 munny."  
" you go,and keep the change."  
"Thanks."  
__**As we got to a booth,we started to talk like would do something to Sora,Sora would get mad,I would say something,then we'd all laugh and keep talking.**_

_"I'm saying Riku,poison ivy kept me in the hospital for weeks!"  
"It was your fault for eating it."  
"I was young then!"  
"Sora,we were ten,we knew what was poison ivy!Or did you sleep through class again?"  
"Um..."  
"I KNEW IT!Riku,pay up."  
"You guys betted on me?"  
"It was 5 years ago,and after you left the hospital,Riku said that you didn't sleep through class,that you were just stupid-"  
"Riku,that's horrible!"  
"I was eleven!"  
"And I said that you were smart,but that you slept through class."  
"How much munny?"  
"7000 munny."  
"RIKU GOT SERVED!"  
__**We all started to laugh at Sora's some of Riku's milkshake spilled through his nose,and we started to laugh more.  
**__"You guys are the most best friends I've ever had."  
"Reiko,you are such a girl."  
"Well,Riku,can't I embrace my femeninity?"  
"Not when you're eating with us!"  
" guys are such boys."  
"AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!"  
"Riku,you swore!"  
"Um,Sora,we're fifteen and he's sixteen,so it's OKAY for us to swear."  
"Okay Reiko-chan!"  
__**I just hope we're together forever and that what the future has in store will be great for I watch them bickering like such best friends,it makes me wonder,what will happen in the future?**_

Reiko:So...do you like it?  
Keichi:Well...can you show me the dress?  
Reiko:Fine.  
Keichi:Um...um...  
Roxas:Keichi,you pervert!  
Sora:Treat my sister with some respect!  
Reiko:Don't worry gys,if he gets like that,I'll chop him with my keyblade,k?  
Riku:Okay,but if he does something stupid,call us and we'll help you,ok sis?  
Reiko:Ok,ani-kun.  
Sakura:Please review!Just click that itty-bitty button there,and Sora will sing in the next chapter!  
Sora:WHAT?


	4. Chapter 4

__

Chapter 4

__

Riku's POV

After Reiko's lecture to Sora about "sneaking off donuts are wrong"and "you'll get fat if you keep eating like that"I sat down while Sora got our wanted to.I got an order of eggs,Reiko got pancakes(And she's the one that says that "that" type of food can be bad for who's talking.)and Sora got a Happy 't ask.

We also brought Mai,Reiko's little sister,with was at a sleep-over with Sakura and to Kumiko,they suggested to trap Keichi in a closet,but Sakura refused and Keichi stayed with the Akiyama Mai is at Sakura's place.

"I'm back!"said a cheerful Sora. He sure liked to why he steals donuts.

"Yay!"Reiko was like a...feminine Sora,let's put it that if I said that,both Sora and her would throw a fit.

After we ate,we went back to the started to talk about my says that my hair is silver because I stress too hair is naturally 's still figuring out why.I argue back about his 's WAY too spikey to be says he uses gel.

We then had to change,me being the only one that has to have wrinkles.I'm the "old dude" or at least that's what Axel we changed,the triplets got here,Kairi helping Naminé not to trip while she was drawing in her sketchbook,and Xion was reading her was still a normal day.

Naminé's POV

Before we got to the set,since I was drawing,I was tripping that,Xion told Kairi to help me NOT to we got there,I tried my best to not laugh at looked so...old!The silver hair didn't help either.I looked at my sisters and Kairi was laughing non-stop while Xion was reprimanding her.I'm starting to wonder if Kairi is the oldest.

Then Sora came out and he looked...?He looked more ,we can probably say that's an 's hyper,but when he's in that wardrobe,he's serious...He's of story.

Then came looked was all.I sound are ...Tortillas?I must be hungry.

Then there came Sakura,the three pairs of twins,and Zexion...Zexion's here?Kairi must be having a fit.

3...2...1..."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"If you probably guessed right,it was who guessed right,you get a cookie!Nah,I'm being .I'll get over it soon.

Kairi's POV

So...great.I have my ex-boyfriend here.I'm not mad,but...he's bi and he left me for Demyx.I'll get over it.I just have to do one thing...'s here!

"Oh...Ventus!"I said running towards plan was get Ventus to "pretend" to be my boyfriend until Zexion leaves!It's easy!

"Um...Hi?"he said,weirded was looking at me with a 'what is freaking wrong with you' look.

"Okay,now here's the plan,"I said in a hushed tone,"pretend to be my boyfriend until Zexion he you,or will you not accept it?"

"Um...Okay."he said.I could hear Roxas snickering in the background.I sent him a glare that shut him up immeadiately.

Ventus's POV

So...up 'til now,I'm Kairi's "boyfriend".I wrapped my hand around her gave me a kiss in the snickered yet ?I really don't know.

Sora went up to Riku and started I could make out was that they were talking about the end,Sora "accidentally" pulled on Reiko's hair which involved having a bitch slap fight with Riku tried to separate he started bitch slapping ended in Roxas on the floor laughing.

Which then started with Xion kicking Roxas in the floor,telling him to get then started in a bitch slapping fight with both of then separated all people who were bitch slapping and ended the bitch slapping trend.

After that,the trio went to the they called Keichi to go and wasn't going to end well...

Keichi's POV

I don't know why,but Reiko was freaking ended up not talking because she stammered too ended up starting a WHOLE new was about 's a random little kid.

Then Riku said that was a stupid topic,so we ended up talking about the script,in which was the conversation Reiko finally...should I use cracked or talked?

After that,we had to go to the ?Because we had to use masking we,I mean Reiko and ,we had a kiss which,when found out,Reiko screamed,in which will result in us having to buy hearing aids in the future.

Roxas's POV

After the trio and Keichi went to film,I was talking with Sakura,Ventus,Kairi,and Naminé.Then Axel,Lea,and Isumu guys might've found out there's one person missing.I'm not talking to 's there,but we're ignoring each other.

I don't know why,but she's...not nice different,but weird that,the trio and Keichi came back,both Reiko and Keichi having grossed out thing they were wearing masking tape.

After that,we had to get involved me,Xion,and some girl playing as young that,we finished the then involved Ventus getting ,yes,he is the likes being the ?We don't really parents are still debating that.

Reiko's POV

After we got changed,I put my hair in a ?Because the kiss scene was we always did it has a good way of dealing the director just likes making people kiss.I don't Marluxia.

After that,Riku took Sora and I were done for the day,and I was about to blow why I had my hair into a ponytail .Whenwe got home,I took a hot shower and changed into a teal tanktop and black were going to watch movies today.

Sora suggested we watch The Last Airbender

So we watched the was awesome and we stayed up awake`til one which

resulted in the next day,or today,the director reprimanding can all agree on this.

************************

______________________________________

What..

_ 

**____****______****____****____****______****______****Reiko:And there's chapter 4!  
Sora:With many characters' POV!  
Riku:Yeah,yeah,sure.  
Naminé:And looks like there's Zexion's seal of approval!Though he's arguing why you made him Kairi's ex by the way.  
'll get over ...1...2...3!  
Everyone:R&R!**_********************_


End file.
